A Date With An Ice Cream Sundae
"A Date With An Ice Cream Sundae" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was a hot sunny day when Polaris was patrolling the Smurf Village sometime after he was cured of his deterioration through the use of Smurf essence. He saw that the Smurfs were gathered around the Smurfwalk Cafe, all enjoying various types of ice cream treats that were being offered by its proprietor Gelato Smurf. Polaris spotted Empath and Smurfette sitting together at a table enjoying an ice cream sundae together. "Salutations, fellow Polaris," Empath greeted. "So how goes the afternoon of patrolling the village today?" "This one has nothing to report besides the fact that all activities within the village have been operating without any problems, Empath," Polaris said. "Why don't you come and enjoy an ice cream sundae with us?" Smurfette suggested. "You certainly look like you could use a break from your patrol work, and besides, you're not limited to the diet of nutrient paste anymore," Empath said. "Perhaps this one will take some time for a brief refreshment," Polaris said, nodding with acceptance. He sat down at the table with Empath and Smurfette. Gelato came over as soon as Polaris had sat down. "So what can I smurf you today, Polaris, if you're going to be smurfing with us?" "Just one ice cream sundae for this one, if you please, fellow Gelato," Polaris requested. "Okay, one ice cream sundae it is," Gelato said, writing down the order on his notepad. "I bet you can't wait to smurf in, since this will be your first time." "This one is indeed curious to discover what an ice cream sundae even tastes like," Polaris said. "What kind of topping would you like?" Gelato asked. "We have chocolate, peanut butter, or smurfberry syrup." Polaris thought about it for a moment and then said, "This one would like a chocolate topping on the ice cream sundae." Gelato nodded and went back into the kitchen to get Polaris' order. As that was going on, Polaris could hear a burp coming from the next table over. He turned and saw that it was Nabby having finished a milkshake. "Ahhhhh...that one really hit the smurf," he said with a satisfied grin. "Nabby must have finished his seventh milkshake, Smurfette," Empath said as he noticed the empty glasses sitting on Nabby's table. Smurfette giggled as she also saw the glasses. "That's Nabby for you...he's just as hungry for food as his brother Greedy. It's too bad that he can't make the food to be just as good." "Given the current temperature of the Smurf Village today, it would be understandable for Nabby to ingest that many milkshakes in an attempt to keep himself cool," Polaris said. "That's one of the purposes of eating ice cream, Polaris," Empath said. "But mostly, we Smurfs eat ice cream for the same purpose that we also eat Biscotti's cakes...just for the enjoyment of how it tastes." "And also because it smurfs our tummies," Smurfette said. "I can remember smurfing myself so full of Gelato's ice cream that the one thing I wanted to smurf afterward was smurf myself a little nap." "But ice cream wasn't part of Smurf culture until it was accidentally invented by both Handy and Greedy Smurf," Polaris commented. "That is correct, Polaris," Empath said. "Handy had built an air conditioner to cool Smurfs' houses for the summer when Greedy came by with a batch of smurfberries and cream. He accidentally tripped on something in Handy's workshop and the smurfberries and cream fell into the air conditioner, and out of it came a frozen concoction that they didn't know what to call it until one of them suggested 'smurf cream'. Most Smurfs around here have been calling it ice cream ever since." "It's just too bad that Greedy is too busy with smurfing us our everyday meals to even bother with smurfing ice cream anymore," Smurfette said. "That's why Gelato has taken over the Smurfwalk Cafe, since he likes smurfing the creamy desserts." "It's interesting that in the Puffo language, Gelato's name means 'ice cream'," Polaris said. "His parents must have had incredible foresight into what their child would make of himself in his later years with Greedy's and Handy's 'accidental invention'." Soon Gelato appeared with a dish full of ice cream with a chocolate topping and whipped cream with a smurfberry on top. "Here you smurf, Polaris...have a nice treat," Gelato said pleasantly as he handed Polaris a spoon before he left. Polaris scooped a small spoonful of the ice cream sundae and tasted it. His eyes widened as he noticed something in the spoonful that he ate. "This one detects a slight elevation in this one's mood from the chocolate topping that was on the ice cream sundae," Polaris said. "That's what Smurfs say chocolate does to you, Polaris...it puts you in a better mood than you were before eating it," Empath said. "It sure does," Smurfette said, agreeing with Empath. "Sometimes when I feel really miserable, I would smurf myself with a big bowl of chocolate to make myself feel smurfier." "But this one rarely if ever experiences any misery that would require this one to ingest chocolate," Polaris said as he ate another spoonful. "Nevertheless, it is a rather pleasant experience that this one hopes to enjoy to the fullest." "So would you like to be alone with your sundae?" Empath asked. "Me and Smurfette were pretty much finished with our sundae." Smurfette giggled as she watched Polaris eat more of the sundae with a bit of eagerness. "I think that would be a smurfy idea, to smurf him some time for himself to enjoy it," she said. Empath nodded with agreement. "Well, this smurf will see you later, Polaris," he said as he and Smurfette got up from the table and left the cafe area while Polaris was absorbed with eating his sundae. ----- About an hour later, Empath and Smurfette return to the cafe to see Polaris still sitting at the table, having finished six ice cream sundaes and working on his seventh. Neither of them could see any sort of expression on Polaris' face, but Empath could sense a bit of pleasure and contentment from his friend having eaten six sundaes in a row. Polaris had scooped up the last bit of ice cream from his latest sundae when he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He burped slightly and could feel the discomfort of his stomach getting full. He got up from the table and joined Empath and Smurfette. "You must have been really hungry for ice cream today, Polaris," Empath said. "So how was it?" Smurfette asked. Polaris let out a relieved sigh. "It was a rather delicious experience, and one that this one hopes to experience again at a later time, if possible." "Just be careful not to eat ice cream too fast, Polaris," Empath warned. "The Smurflings found out the hard way that it can give you what they call a 'brain freeze', a slight painful discomfort in your head that lasts for a short while." "Interesting term to use, a 'brain freeze'," Polaris said. "This one would not imagine that ingesting a frozen confectionery would cause that type of discomfort." "That's part of the fun of ice cream, Polaris," Smurfette said. "Sometimes I would smurf too much of it too fast, and the other Smurfs would tell me to smurf it down, and then suddenly I get the brain freeze." "Yeah, this smurf knows what it feels like," Empath said. "Still, it's worth having to experience the discomfort just to enjoy a treat like that." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles